He Couldn't
by Imasuperher0
Summary: Just a quick little one-shot involving another 'Vlad has Danny hostage' idea I had. Danny's gone and ticked Vlad off. We, or course, get to witness the consequences. As usual, I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy! (T due to poor Hurt/Danny)


**Hello! It's been a while and I've somehow got myself caught up in like 3 different stories including an original of my own so I figured I'd magic up a random one-shot to prove I'm still alive.**

 **It's got no backstory or anything so you can imagine your own if you'd like. This is, of course, another question as to which group I'm with here as I can't decide if I prefer the Parental/Vlad or the Evil/Sadistic/Manipulator/Vlad. It is a struggle.**

 **Anyway, I own nothing save for my ideas and as always:**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy!**

He couldn't sit still.

Pacing, he could only imagine what Vlad would do once he found out if he hadn't already.

Danny almost regretted what he had done- was doing –but it was for the best; at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

The thought of freedom lite a sliver of hope within him as a ghost of a smile crossed his face. He allowed a few memories of what he once was drift through his mind. The smile grew.

Closing his eyes, he focused on remembering what he had repressed within his mind; his old life shifted in his head. The moment was lost when quick, heavy footsteps interrupted his train of thoughts. His smile vanished instantly as his eyes filled with fear. It wasn't long before the steps reached his door and stopped.

Keys jingled. Danny's heart picked up speed.

When Vlad entered he spun on his heels to lock the door behind him. Pocketing the boy's only means of escape, he turned to face the room's only occupant.

Danny slowly backed his way across the room without taking his eyes off the rage barely suppressed beneath the man's icy demeanor. For each step the boy took, Vlad mirrored until Danny was pressed against the wall.

"Proud?" the man hissed, standing far too close for the boy's comfort.

In an attempt to hide his all-too-obvious emotions, Danny puffed out his chest and stood as tall as he could, though he only reached the center of his captor's chest. He summoned every ounce of bravery he could muster into a hard glare, "More or less."

Vlad all but growled, "This will not end well, but I can assure you that it is only a minor setback."

The boy shrugged, feigning carelessness, "Then I'm sure it's no problem for you."

Resisting a snarl, the man raised his hand and viciously back-handed his prisoner. The harsh sound seemed to resonate around them far longer than it should have. "You would be wise to hold your tongue, boy. You are still mine. I still _own_ you."

"Not for long! Once the find out they'll-"

A fist connected with Danny's face, knocking his head into the wall behind him.

Shaking off the wave of dizziness, the boy forced a smirk to split his face, "Someone's a little on edge," he said quietly.

Vlad's eyebrows shot up, but quickly resettled into a dangerous scowl that had Danny shuddering. "You will watch them all die," the man promised, voice low, "One by one I will murder them in front of your very eyes. And there will be nothing you can do to stop me."

"You wouldn't dare!" Danny spat. His anger morphed into pure surprise when his words caused Vlad to take a step back. Confidence heightened as the boy straightened his back.

A strange smile crept across Vlad's face.

The newfound bravery within the boy faltered for a moment, his blue, eyes betraying his ranging emotions.

The man chuckled, but it was cut short by Danny's right hook catching him in the jaw.

Silence fell around them just long enough for the boy to regret his choice of action.

Without warning, Vlad launched into a full-out attack just short of using his powers as he threw punch after punch at the defenseless boy. Unable to run, Danny managed to dodge a few swings before one landed in his gut. Several more followed until he fell to his knees at the man's feet. Panting, the boy fought to remain upright; to stay conscious.

Vlad seized a fistful of raven, black hair and lifted the beaten form. The sharp cry of pain was ignored as he locked eyes with the bloody teenager.

It wasn't until the hold on his hair was traded for a pressing grip on his neck that Danny shot into action. He kicked his feet as they were lifted inches off the floor and he held tight to the arm in hopes of pushing it away, but Vlad kept him weak for a reason. One of those being that he couldn't fight back.

As Danny struggled, the older-halfa ignited his hand with burning red energy that he forced into the boy's throat. He leaned in close enough to breath into his prisoner's ear before speaking.

"Scream for me," he ordered, "Tell me how much you miss them. Beg for their lives."

With no other choice available to his frantically panicked mind, Danny obeyed. His voice was strained; dripping with desperation.

"Please…I'm s…sorry! I won't do it again! I'll fix this…just…please…leave them alone! I'll o…obey! Please don't hurt them! I-"

His air was cut off as the villain increased the pressure and intensity of the energy scorching the boy's throat. There was just enough room for a blood-curdling scream to pierce the air around them.

"I'm not convinced," Vlad whispered into his ear.

Danny could only continue his pleas through the pain and tight hold until he realized the pressure tightened with each word- the burning following suit. He still pressed on; he would do _anything_ to keep them safe from this monster.

His voice soon became a weak whisper, "Vlad-"

"Master," Vlad growled, breath hissing down the young-halfa's neck.

Tears pooled within the blue eyes of the boy, but he saw no other option, "M…master…r, pl…please…" he forced out, "Y…you have me. I'll do…anything you ask. Please don't…hurt them. Plea-" There was no air left.

Kicking and struggling with every bit of strength he could, Danny couldn't fight the dark spots from taking hold of his vision. Soon, he fell limp, unable to push past the call of unconsciousness. Just before his eyes closed, he was dropped to the floor like a puppet with cut strings.

Vlad watched without expression as the boy gasped for breath at his feet. "Have you learned your lesson, little badger?"

Danny glared at the man, prepared for the consequences of his stubborn will along with the colorful language waiting at the tip of his tongue. He opened his mouth to shout. His vocal chords vibrated with the air pushed through them. The silence remained intact. Wide-eyed, the young-halfa wrapped shaking hands around his sore throat as he tried again. Silence.

Smirking widely, the man simply watched the raw panic seep into the boy who continued to voice his still unspoken thoughts. Not even a whisper escaped as he screamed until his face was red.

"Cat got your tongue?" the older-halfa sneered.

Tearful, blue eyes found Vlad's. The continued silence caused the man's smirk to twitch uneasily as the realization set in. Horror crept into his core as the room became suffocating under the child's searching eyes.

Vlad reached into his pocket as he knelt in front of the voiceless boy. A thick metal band was revealed and- after he removed those trembling hands -locked around Danny's neck with a gentle forcefulness. There was no fight from the dazed boy even as he felt the icy-cold of the metal seep around his burning throat. He vaguely heard the distant beeping of the new technology, but was unable to focus past the loud beating of his heart.

"This collar is synced to my watch. It will trace your location, monitor your vitals, allow instant communication from either end, and produce an electric response at my command. I have the upmost confidence that this little mishap will not be repeated." The words were almost tangible in the heavy air.

Danny didn't move; didn't even blink.

A pitying smile of slight confidence grace Vlad's face as he ran a gentle hand through the boy's black locks, "Who knew this was all it would take to silence Amity Park's renowned hero." It was cruel to tease the boy, but Vlad knew it would only go to anger him. Anger was better than his current catatonic state; anything was.

A shock-filled gaze drifted up to meet Vlad's and deepened dangerously with a promise of eternal hatred and pending revenge.

Taking the boy's chin in his hand, the older-halfa closed the distance between them until he could feel the cold breath on his face. "I have always loved the darkness in you, little badger."

Without hesitation, Danny tore his face away and attacked. He pounced on Vlad with no restraint, using the energy he didn't have to spare. There was no doubt in the man's mind that, should the boy have been at full strength, he would have seriously injured- if not killed Vlad. The boy was indeed a force to be reckoned with, but Vlad held his own easily against the weakened hero. It wasn't long before the boy ran out of the adrenaline that fueled his rage.

He had nothing left.

Not even the heavily labored breathing break the silence.

"Finished?" Vlad mocked cautiously; he knew this turn of events would put another dent in his plans. He needed the boy strong in both power and will, but he needed his alliance as well.

After a moment, Danny nodded.

"Very well," the man rose to his feet and pulled the boy's arm to help him follow, "Come, let's get you to rest."

There was no resistance from the young-halfa as he was led to the large bed in the center of the room.

Danny suddenly froze halfway there, casting Vlad an imploring glace with a tentative hand on his throat.

"Your voice," Vlad guessed without needed confirmation.

Danny nodded anyway.

The man hesitated, "To be honest, Daniel, I'm not positive. I will see what I can do, but you are going to have to accept that you are- at least temporarily –mute."

At the pure despair in his rival's downcast eyes, Vlad was hit with a sense of guilt, calling his to lighten the room a bit.

"Look at this as a payment to spare your loved ones' lives. You've always been big on self-sacrificing so consider this their ticket to 'continue breathing' if you will."

Hope flitted through Danny's eyes. It was enough to chase the nagging feelings out of the older-halfa's mind so he left it at that.

It only took another gentle tug on the boy's arm to reach the bed's edge before he seemed to find himself long enough to settled under the covers. With nothing left to do, Vlad crossed over to the large door, unlocked it, and turned back to the silent child. His expression was empty as he stared at some distance the older-halfa could only guess at.

"Goodnight, little badger," he offered.

With that, he left the room, the reengaged lock following his exit.


End file.
